Casper
Casper is a minor character in the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. Personality Casper is a former Second Son who came to Westeros and served King Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings. Game Of Thrones Season 2 "The North Remembers" Casper introduces himself to Ashter Stark, and offers to be his sworn sword and to accompany him to Ironrath to bargain a deal with the Forresters. Casper reveals he served under the captains of the Second Sons, and eventually left. Robb had recommended Casper to go with Ashter. Ashter accepts, but he doesn't seem too happy about it. "The Night Lands" Casper and Ashter arrive at Moat Cailin, they stop for some supplies for their journey and continue on. Casper tells Ashter about his experiences in the Second Sons. He reveals that he left because he caused too much trouble. "What is Dead May Never Die" Ashter and Casper arrive in Winterfell to visit Ashter's family. Casper is not seen until Ashter leaves Winterfell after visiting everyone. "Garden of Bones" Ashter and Casper arrive at Ironrath, they are greeted by Talia Forrester, who Ashter flirts with. He laughs quietly when Talia says she is thirteen when asked. Casper is seen taking care of the horses in the stables while Ashter talks with the Forresters. "The Ghost of Harrenhal" Casper is seen witnessing Ashter deal with Torrhen Whitehill after he shows up at Ironrath. When Ashter prepares to leave, the two of them get ready and depart from Ironrath. "The Old Gods and the New" Ashter and Casper arrive back to meet with Robb and Catelyn Stark. They learn of Theon's betrayal. Ashter offers to go with plenty of men and Casper to take back Winterfell and bring Theon Greyjoy's head. "Valar Morghulis" Casper enters Ashter's tent to see him reading about the Targaryens. Casper is surprised to see him reading and he says that he has nothing else to do. Casper tells him about Daenerys Targaryen, the last living Targaryen. He reveals he heard about her in King's Landing. Ashter doesn't believe that she has dragons. Casper says that she lives in Essos. Season 3" "Valar Dohaeris" Casper appears with Ashter when they arrive at Harrenhal and find Qyburn. "Walk of Punishment" Casper appears at Hoster Tully's funeral. He laughs with Ashter with Edmure Tully misses with the bow and arrow a few times. "The Rains of Castamere" When Ashter tries to get back inside to help Robb and his mother, Casper stops him and tells him Walder Frey has betrayed Robb. Ashter tries to get back in there but Casper says that its too late. Ashter then runs off with Casper, but not being happy about it. "Mhysa" Ashter and Casper are seen escaping The Twins. After a while, they fall over in exhaustion from all the running. Ashter is seen crying, and says that he should've been there with his family, that he failed them. Casper tells him not to feel guilty as it was Walder Frey's fault. Casper tells him that Ashter is no longer safe in Westeros and that they need to leave. Ashter says that he still has family, Casper tells him that Bran and Rickon were supposedly killed by Theon Greyjoy and that Arya hasn't been seen since Ned Stark's imprisonment. Sansa is still at King's Landing. Ashter asks why Casper never brought up Bran and Rickon being 'dead' before, and Casper says that he had heard from some Freys in the tents. Ashter is saddened to hear this and says that he doesn't want to leave Sansa behind, and says that he has to sneak into King's Landing and rescue her. Casper says that he won't have a chance getting in there without being noticed. Casper reminds him of his talk about Daenerys Targaryen, and tells him that they should go to Essos and serve her. Ashter doesn't seem to care and Casper tells him that he knows a guy who can give us safe transport to Essos. Later on, the two are seen on a small ship, crossing into Essos. Season 4 "Two Swords" Ashter and Casper arrive in Yunkai, where Casper refers him to Daario Naharis, the captain of the second sons, who serve Daenerys. "Oathkeeper" Ashter is found crying in a brothel, where the whore storms away. Casper apologizes for making him leave Westeros and defends himself saying that there was no other option. Ashter doesn't seem to be listening. The two of them leave the area when Casper tells Ashter that Daario needs him for something. "Mockingbird" Casper appears being talked to by Daario and then the two leave. Killed Victims * Several Freys - S3E9 * Numerous raiders and bandits - S6E6 * Several sellswords of Duncan's Company - S6E7 * Numerous Lannister Soldiers - S7E3 Appearances